


Our Souls in the Moondust

by Iseafieria



Series: Four stars/ Shirhoes [3]
Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Daemons, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, strap yourselves in kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 00:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18159167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseafieria/pseuds/Iseafieria
Summary: I long to hear your voice, but still I make the choiceTo bury my love, in the moondust.What if the Kerberos mission had a fourth member?(AKA the full rewrite of the series no one asked for + Daemons.)(Better summery coming soon to a fic near you)





	Our Souls in the Moondust

12:30 3-8-22XX

_       "It’s a calculated risk, he has to understand that he might not come back.” _

          

_      “He’s an inspiration to kids everywhere, showing them that they don’t have to be ruled by their genetics” _

 

_      “Iverson had better make sure the Holt boy knows how to pilot them back home.” _

 

_      “He’s got maybe four and a half years left if he doesn’t push himself. Taking the Kerberos mission would cut that in half.” _

 

     “Woods.” no response, “Lieutenant?” still nothing, “Adam!” 

 

     Adam jolted as he was dragged out of the depths of his worry. Selena looked around ensuring nothing was out of place then resettled herself on his lap, tail twitching. “Sorry Ronnie, Got a lot going on right now. What’d ya need?”

 

     “Nothing much, just someone who listens to my rants.” Veronica deadpanned, scratching underneath Álvaro’s chin. “For reasons, I won’t divulge, Iverson’s got Curt and me on paperwork duty for who-knows how long.” She watched Adams reaction, or more accurately lack thereof. “Lemme guess, you’re not really focused because Shiro made the final cut for Kerberos. If it makes you feel any better, Iverson and Sanda are against sending him too.”

 

     Selena spoke up “You know he’s going to go regardless, right?”

 

     “I know that, I just wish I could do something to help. Anything but sit here and wait for things to go south.” 

 

     Curtis and Anahita approached the table tray piled high with food. "Mind If I join?" 

 

     "Only if you share some of your spoils." Veronica patted the space beside her "You could feed an entire squadron with that mountain."

 

     "V, just because you eat like a bird doesn't mean the rest of us have to," Curtis said, indignity creeping into his voice.

 

     Adam shook his head and watched as Selena stood and moved to sit beside him, keeping any unwanted presence at bay for the time being. "Curt, I get where you're coming from, but, ah, Ronnie’s right too, that is an Everest of food. You're not going into hibernation are you?"

 

     Curtis huffed, "Of course not, I just didn't have time for breakfast today cause there was an early briefing that I completely forgot about and then V and I were called into Iverson's office, then I had to go through the paper pushers crash course. This is the first food I've had in 18 hours, so forgive me for stockpiling." He jabbed at Adam with a chicken tender as Anahita clambered down from Curtis's shoulder, bounced over the table and perched next to Selena, stroking her fur with her primate paw. 

 

     "Ya know, since we’re speaking of workaholics, Where’s Shiro?" Veronica said trying to distract from her attempt at stealing part of Curtis's lunch. 

 

     "He's probably holed up in his classroom working on analyzing and grading flight drills." A light smack on Veronica’s hand showing her misdirection was unsuccessful.

 

     The conversation continued without Adam, something that had been happening more and more often lately. He would get too caught up in his own head, running situations through his mind, trying to find an outcome that would allow all involved to continue without hurt feelings or broken hearts. And every time, no matter what variables he changed it ended unsatisfactorily. But if things didn't change He'd have to follow through, Adam couldn't find real justification for putting himself through the torture again, and Takashi would have to understand it from that perspective. It was for the preservation of his sanity, even if it ended up hurting more in the long term. 

 

_      'Have patience, Adam, who knows some miracle might happen.' _ Selena's voice in his head cut off any further dwelling on that unsavory line of thinking.  _ 'Maybe we should go check on them, if they really are working or if they skipped out with their shadows again.' _

 

     Adam nodded and stood, "Well I should probably make sure that Takashi hasn't keeled over from exhaustion. See you in the rec room at 1900?"

 

     Veronica grinned "Yep, and don't forget to pick up Holt! He owes me a set of dice."

 

~

 

     Just as expected, Shiro and Yamayuki had snuck their shadows off the Base and they were probably going to be gone for the rest of the day. Thank god they only gave Takashi morning classes, or else there might have been a problem getting someone to cover for him. But when it came to the kid it was a bit harder. Keith and Innae had classes throughout the day that they really shouldn't miss, but there was nothing Adam could really do about it when they were off gallivanting with their brother figure. 

 

     Might as well get a head start on prepping the simulators before his next class.

 

~

 

17:00 3-8-22XX

 

     Matt knocked on the door frame before he walked into the nearly deserted classroom, Caterina hopping along right behind him. "Anything I can help you with  _ sir _ ?" He leaned into the title, knowing that it would throw Adam off.

 

     "Not at this moment, but the company is appreciated," Selena responded for him, leaping off the desk and going to play with Caterina, a telltale sign that Adam wanted to do anything but grading tests on the mechanics of a phoenyx fighter jet. 

 

     "Curt came down with food poisoning and Veronica got caught up in a shit ton of paperwork so they canceled tonight's session." 

 

     “Serves ‘im right,” Adam grunted in response and tossed another packet in the finished pile. He was focused but at the same time distracted.

 

_      ‘Does it have anything to do with the Kerberos mission?’ _ Caterina asked.

 

_      ‘Dunno Cat, but whatever it is, we gotta take his mind off it. _ ’ Matt perched himself on the corner of the desk, displacing some papers in the process. "So how'd Kogane do?"

 

     "He wasn't here today." Adam glared at the paper he was currently working on.

 

    "Where was he?"

 

     "Out running amuck with Takashi. No clue when they'll be back."

 

     "So after you done with this mess, maybe we could get off base, hit up that dinner outside town?" Matt asked, knowing that if Adam stayed here he'd work himself to death overthinking the possibilities that arose with the oncoming mission.

 

     "G-d their so damn stupid! I have no clue how half of these kids even got into the program let alone how they're still here.” Adam marked the test and threw it in the general direction of the graded bin. He folded his arms on the desk and slumped forward, grumbling, “Kogane, McClain, and Griffin are the only ones in this class who seem to take this seriously. The only other cadets who seem to take what their learning seriously are Rizavi, Leifsdottir, Kinkade, and Garret, and their not even in this class." He turned his head and glanced up at Matt “The thing that’s really getting me is Keith is talented, enough that he might over take Takashi and my records. And if he put as much effort into everything else that he puts into flying and the sims, there would be no doubt in my mind that he would be top of the class. But he doesn’t. I don’t know what I can do to get it through to him.”

 

     Matt watched as Adam dug himself deeper into the funk that had been clinging to him for the past two weeks since the final crew had been selected for Kerberos. “Ok, I think you’re going to be done with grading for the rest of the night. I’m taking you off base and getting you to relax using whatever methods I can think of, even if it means making you forget your own name.” 

 

      Selena butted her head against her humans leg. “He’s right, we need to get out and stop worrying, even if only for tonight.”

 

     Adam dropped one of his arms to brush through his Deamons soft fur, seeking the comfort he’d been refusing. “Fine, you win. Matt, I give you permission to take me out, feed me, and then ravish me, ‘cause I’m pretty sure Takashi and Yama are going to spend the night off base with their shadow. Let me just change into civics and we’ll meet you at the bikes.” He stood, careful to avoid stepping on Selena or Caterina, and straightened his uniform jacket.

 

     Matt face split into it’s famous devil-may-care grin,  “Yes,  _ Sir _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Info concerning Deamons and their people  
> Adam Woods- Selena, an Abyssinian cat  
> Veronica McClain- Álvaro, a Havanna brown cat  
> Curtis Lopez- Anahita, Cotton top Tamarin  
> Takashi Sirogane- Yamayuki, Great Pyrenees  
> Mathew Holt- Caterina, Hare  
> Keith Kogane- Innae, unsettled often a red fox or tiger
> 
> More will be introduced in the next chapter.


End file.
